


Undercover

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: The Adventures of GatBoss [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Sex, Disguise, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lapdance, Pole Dancing, Rough Sex, Squirting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The Saints need to gather more information on the Zins next move, so they go undercover to the aliens' favourite place:A strip club.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Btw for anyone whos wondering, my Boss is half swedish and half chinese/norwegian, like moi.  
> Because i said so.

 "No, no fucking way, I am _not_ going undercover as a fucking _stripper_!"  
  
Aiden ran up the stairs as soon as she heard yelling, Johnny, Ben and Keith following after her.  
  
"Oh, come _on_ , Shaundi; it's just in the sim, it's fake!" Pierce retorted. The rest of the crew came running in (Aiden stumbling over her own feet, of course (Luckily Johnny caught her)), finding Kinzie, Pierce, Matt, Asha, and Shaundi all standing in a circle around the computers.   
  
"Damnit, Shaundi, it's just a _mission_!" Asha yelled.  
  
"I don't care! There is _no_ way you're getting me to dress up as some whore for the Zin!" Shaundi loudly declared, crossing her arms defensively. Matt looked like he wanted to be literally anywhere else, and Kinzie all but ignored the argument around her as she typed furiously on a keyboard, not taking her eyes off of one the many screens in front of her.  
  
 "The fuck are you guys arguing about?" Aiden asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Her voice gained the attention of everyone in the room, and was met with heated glares from almost all of them, causing her to raise her arms in fake-surrender as she tried to diffuse the situation.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah, I'm just asking a question here! _Herregud_ ," She exclaimed, whispering the last part to herself. The others calmed down, sighing and relaxing their shoulders with silent apologies in their eyes. It was impressive, really how she could get them all under control with just enough authority in her tone.  
  
"Good," She whispered as she put her hands back down at her sides, "now, what's all the yelling about"  
  
"We need to go on a mission to gather more information on the Zin and their future plans, and we've found that the best way to do that would be to go undercover and listen in on them. I found that their favourite haunt during their free time is some club in the simulation," Matt explained, looking relieved to finally have something to do, other than try to keep Shaundi from destroying some tech.  
  
"Ok, so what's the big deal?" Aiden asked.  
  
"The ' _big deal_ ' is that they want to me to go as an undercover pole-dancer!" Shaundi shouted, pointing a finger in the general direction of everyone else.  
  
"Just get someone else to do it, then," The Boss suggesged, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Like who? _Asha_?" Pierce yelled, gaining a sputtered '/don't you dare/!' from the MI6 agent.  
  
"I dunno, just get Kinzie to do it then," Aiden spoke.  
  
"I'd rather get shot in head, thank you," The red-head spoke up. Pierce sighed and began to speak again.  
  
"Well that just leaves the Boss, and-"  
  
"Whatever, I'll do it if it gets you guys to stop fucking screaming," Aiden cut in, earning a collective look of confusion from the crew, and a laugh from Johnny.  
  
 "Wait, _what_?" Shaundi questioned, looking bewildered, hand still raised half-way in the air.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it. It's not the craziest thing I've done for the Saints," she insisted, shrugging and sighing as if it was no big deal.

* * *

 And thus, the Boss of the Third Street Saints found herself dressed in what could only be described as _almost nothing_. She wore thigh-high fishnets, with red shorts that were really just a glorified pair of latex panties, a matching red latex bra that just _barely_ covered her breasts, and red heels. She struggled with walking at first, but eventually she found her footing, having spent a few minutes practicing some dance moves in a private corner of an abandoned building in the sim. She walked out with a nervous smile, her dramatic makeup and long, black wig making her almost unrecognizeable.   
  
 "You sure 'bout this boss?" Pierce asked, obviously struggling to not look down at the rest of her, in fear of Johnny beating the shit out of him for 'starin' at his girl.'  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Aiden confirmed, twirling her fake hair around her thin fingers, feeling a little uncomfortable with the amount of stares she was receiving.  
  
"Yo, let's just get this over with," Gat piped up, pointing his head down the street towards the club. Him and Pierce were wearing disguises too, though they were significantly less _revealing_. They both wore simple jeans and coats, in any other colour than purple, though Johnny still kept his hair slicked back and a slightly different pair of sunglasses on.  
  
"Yeah, let's get this done," Aiden agreed, and the trio began heading down the street as Kinzie gave them details on what to look for, information-wise.  
  
 When they opened the doors to the strip club, they were instantly bombarded by loud dance music, the smell of alcohol and sweat permeating the area. Even for such a seedy area, the sheer amount of alcohol and drugs being carted around was surprising. Aiden was itching for a blunt, maybe even a line or two, already, but held back for the sake of their mission; not to mention that getting high and/or drunk in the sim did absolutely nothing for you.  
  
"Alright, I'll head off and try to get a spot on-stage, you guys go seperately to look less suspicious," Aiden ordered, plucking nervously at her stockings. Johnny discreetly placed a warm hand on her lower back, relaxing her as he ran his thumb along the edges of her tatoos.  
  
"'Aight, see you when we have anything," Pierce answered, and walked off into the throng of people. Johnny playfully pinched her lower thigh with a smirk, and walked over to the bar, leaving her to stumble past the sweaty, bumping bodies of simulated strangers.  
  
 "Hey, you! Get on stage, already!" She heard from behind her, before being pushed lightly over to the dressing rooms. She was shoved in through the door, and struggled to keep herself from yelling at the guy who thought he could manhandle like she was nothing, before making her way over to an archway to the stages. She walked through the velvet curtains and strutted down towards the end of the stage, swaying her hips as she'd been taught all those years ago. She grabbed the cool pole with her right hand and stuck her left leg before leaning her weight outwards and spinning herself in a circle, earning herself a few whistles and cheers. She hooked her leg around the pole with ease, having worked in the sex trade before joining the Saints. She was surprised at how natural it felt, even after the years she spent avoiding these kinds of  clubs like the plague.  
  
 She arched her back , letting her synthetic hair fall behind her as she tilted her head back and locked her eyes on a Zin soldier who had moved closer to watch her more easily. She smirked and winked at him before straightening up with renewed confidence, wrapping both of her legs around the pole now, squeezing it with her thighs and hands. She climbed the pole near to the top, inwardly annoyed at the wolf-whistles being thrown at her.  
  
 "This one's good," She heard the soldier say, his low, inhuman voice terrofyingly familiar. She pointed her right leg out straight and slid down.  
  
"Yeah," Another soldier chuckled, tucking some cash in her shorts as she faked a smirk at him and batted her eyes.

* * *

 She spent the next few minutes running through some basic moves, earning herself many lewd comments and a lot of cache. She'd listened in on the two Zin aliens that watched her with great attention for a while now, and had gathered some details on their next plan to set up some more troops around Fake-Steelport, as they spoke between each other casually. Aiden completed her routine with a final move, spinning around the pole and landing in a type squat, her legs bent and spread, her arms holding onto the pole behind her from above her head.  
  
 She got up, smiled at her little audience, and strutted back into the dressing room. She heaved a sigh, trying to expell some of the overwhelming emotions circling her mind, before walking out into the main room once more. The Boss caught sight of Johnny, sitting in a chair with his arms hanging off the sides in relaxation, a smirk on his lips as she approached. She was stopped along the way towards him several times, by both men and women, all of which either wanted to "compliment" her, or ask for a lap dance. In order to not break her cover, she winked at them, gave them a sly 'later, sweetheart,' claiming to have a client already. As the strangers watched her walk towards Gat, she grew nervous - if she just stood there and spoke to him, wouldn't that blow her cover? She couldn't exactly try to cart him off into a backroom somewhere, or she might be labeled as the girl to give 'extras,' which would lead to whole new amount of problems. So, once she reached him, she laid her hands on his thighs, her face near his as she lowered herself into his lap.  
  
"What are you-" Johnny began, looking slightly startled for a moment, before covering it up with a cool, uncaring look.  
  
"Just go with it, we can't afford to raise any suspicion, remember?" She whispered with a slight smirk in his direction, and he seemed to understand, relaxing a she lowered herself fully into his warm lap.  
  
 She wrapped a leg around both him and the back of the chair, whispering to him as she joined her hands behind his head.  
  
"Overheard some stuff from a few Zin," She began, circling her hips smoothly against him, but not _really_ touching him. Her lips neared his ear in a teasing manner, and she continued relaying her information.  
  
"Said they plan on putting more troops around some of the less controlled areas," She whispered, and he grunted in annoyance.  
  
"Damn, they just don't let up," He sighed.  
  
She made an 'mhm' sound in agreement, pulling herself off of his lap to stand up and bend near in half as she rested her weight on his knees with her hands, her face dangerously close to his crotch. She swept her torso back up, whispering a few more details to him when her head was close enough. As she stood up fully, she held her hands behind her neck and dragged them down her body seductively as she rolled her wide hips in a figure eight motion. Her hands met the waistband of her shorts and dipped her fingers into them for a mere moment, but it was enough to make him stir slightly in his jeans.  
  
 She turned around and moved to almost sit in his lap, grinding her ass along him lightly, with barely enough pressure to give him any sort of satisfaction. He itched to touch her, to grab her by the waist and grind against her until he came, but he held back. She bent back enough to lean her head against his shoulder, her back arched with practiced flexibility. She whispered some more details in his ear, and he made low noises in affirmation, listening attentively in hopes of ignoring her touch and keeping his erection at bay. He failed, of course, as his cock stood stiffly in his jeans, she smirked.  
  
"Someone's excited," She muttered in a low voice.  
  
"'S your fault," He grunted quietly.  
  
"Guess you'll have to do something 'bout my behavior later, hm?" She chuckled, and he ground up into her slightly, only for her to stand up, look over her shoulder at him with a smirk, then leave with a sway of her hips.

* * *

 As soon as they had finished the job, left the simulation, and given their info to Matt and Kinzie, Johnny and Aiden were off. The others looked at each other and sighed knowingly as the couple walked off together, smirking at each other. They found themselves making out before they even got to their room, Johny shoving her against the wall with a hand on her hip, the other cupping her breast through the suit, resting his fingers in the dips between her slightly protruding ribs.

  
 They barely made it through the door before he shoved het against the wall, sucking on her tongue and nipping her bottom lip and pulling, making her whimper. He moved down her jaw, kissing and licking, ocassionally sucking and biting as he got to the sensitive patch of skin on her neck. She moaned and bucked her hips as he bit down and unzipped her suit, as well as his own. He undressed her first, letting the clothing covering her ghostly pale skin fall to the floor, removing his mouth from her neck to pull her tank top off, then moving to unclasp her bra. When the fabric fell from her chest and onto the floor, he began to suck and bite at her nipples, causing them to harden under his attention, a moan of his name falling from her lips.  
  
 "Johnny, please," She groaned, pulling her underwear off and wriggling out of them, and began pulling at his clothes. He complied, moving away from her a little to pull his shirt off, then let his suit fall to the ground. He ground his clothed erection against her hip before turning her around in his grip and grabbing her wrists to hold them above her head.  
  
"God, the things you do to me," He muttered in her ear, his voice low and gravelly, drawing a moan out of her. Aiden pushed her hips back as much she could, feeling his cock situate itself rughr between her cheeks. He moaned and forcefully pushed her hips back towards the wall with his other arm.  
  
"Uh-uh, princess, _I_ set the pace," He said, chuckling as she whimpered and tried to fight against his hold on her, but her efforts were futile, and she soon resigned herself to take whatever he sae fit to give her.  
  
"Good girl," He whispered, bitting her earlobe appreciatively. He removed his hand from her lower back, moving to her wet folds, pushing two of his fingers in and scisspring them open. She whined as his touch disappeared lnly moments later, but was cut off by her own moan as he moved his slick fingers to her asshole.  
  
 "This ok?" He grunted, weary of making her uncomfortable. She nodded emphatically, causing him to chuckle lowly as he slid one finger through the tight ring of muscle. He dragged it along her inner walls, möving in and out, giving her time to relax her body. When she loosened up, he added a second finger, spreading them out and stretching her open. She moaned loudly at the slight burning sensation, grinding her hips down onto his hand.  
  
 "Moanin' like a whore already, _damn_ ," Johnny smirked to himself with pride at his words, though she was far too turned on to form a response, simply whining and pushing back on his fingers.  
  
 A few minutes later, and she was just about ready for him. He let his boxers fall to the ground and stepped out of them, letting go of her wrists to search through the pockets of his discarded suit for a condom. When he found one, he stood back up, admiring the tattoo of a cross on her lower left back, before tearing the packaging open and sheathing the latex over his cock. He grabbed one side of her waist, his other hand grabbing his leaking dick and guiding it into her hole. They moaned in unison as he slid home, then he moved his hand to the front of her body, rubbing her clit as she got used to the feeling of being so very /full/. She nodded minutely when she was ready for him to move, and it was all it took for him to start slamming in and out of her in a punishing pace. They were both close already, and neither of them would last long at this rate, but Johnny was determined to make her cum first, rubbing her clit in circles with his thumb as the tips of his fingers found their way inside of her.  
  
 She came with a shout of his name, squirting her liquids all over his hand and the insides of her thighs. She clenched around him unconsciously, making him tip over the edge not long after, spilling inside of the condom. The two of them breathed heavily for a few moments, simply catching their breaths and relishing in the afterglow of sex. Johnny eventually pulled out, removing the condom and throwing it in the trash before picking her up in his strong, if slightly tired, arms, guiding them over to their shared bed and laying down on it, Aiden laying on his chest and nuzzling his neck happily. He pulled them blanket over their bodies, and allowed sleep to take over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Herregud - Oh my God


End file.
